


Sburb Delta

by princessFanona



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Homestuck
Genre: AU, Im not actually part of Hetalia, and i live with canada and america, crossover fic, how do you tag, i watched a few epiosdes, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 18:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessFanona/pseuds/princessFanona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred just got a new game and he can't wait to start it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sburb Delta

**Author's Note:**

> I AM SO SORRY IF THERE'S STUFF THAT I MESSED UP. This is unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine. This is my second official fanfic so comments and kudos are very much appreciated. Thank you for reading!

You look out the window and see that the mailman has just dropped off a small package. You are excited, the game you have been waiting for, the new Sburb Delta, has just arrived. If you were cool, you would walk down, grab it, and come back, but you’re not cool, anything but, you jump and punch the air with your fist. You are about to rush down and get it when a friend messages you.

It’s Matt, he asks if the game arrived.

You reply that it is.

He asks if you read the forums like he’s asked you to do for a month now.

You say that you obviously have.

He tells you to stop lying, it’s a bad habit to get into.

You ignore his text, switching to the conversation with Arthur and ask if he read the forums.

He says he has and asks why.

You say that you got bored after the first message and don’t feel like reading the rest. You are walking downstairs and trying not to knock over the many obnoxious vases in the house (your too busy texting to look where your walking), you dad has an obsession with them, an obsession that you still haven’t quite figured out for the past 16 years.

He replies with a link to the forums.

You complain that you don’t want to read the long thing.

He snaps, and yells at you that he changed it so only the important bits are highlighted.

You snap back saying that he’s a buttmunch.

He calls you a brat.

You call him a lobsterback.

He doesn’t reply. You smile at your small victory.

You open the link anyway and skim through the posts. You grow anxious. At the start of the game a countdown will start, signaling how long you have to fully launch into the program before the apocalypse starts. The conversation mentions that it is unclear as to whether or not that the game starts the various apocalyptic events or just signaling how much time is left.

The next section makes your stomach jump into your throat and you feel nauseous. You try to swallow down the sickness but it doesn’t work. Every player of the game loses their parent or guardian. No matter what. You look into the kitchen where you can see your dad making a cake, how did you forget it was your own birthday, you wonder, even though you know you were just too excited about the game to realize what day it is. 

Your phone beeps with a message from Francis, he’s asking you if you started the game yet.

You reply no, that you haven’t gotten it from the mailbox.

He says that Yao is starting the chain and Arthur is in and setting up to bring Matt in.

You know that the order of entering is Arthur, Matt, Ivan, Francis, you, and Yao is last to enter since he is the one to start the chain. You ask how much time Matt has to get in.

Francis says he has an hour still.

You feel relief for a brief moment. You’ll only have just a little bit more time after that. No more than two hours. You look into the kitchen, where your father is icing the confectionary, your throat closes up, and your eyes sting, but you straighten your back, blinking away the tears and march outside. You grab the game and hurry upstairs to your room. 

You continue to read the forum. Someone has mentioned that the entire house will be transported to a different planet, that the rest of the neighborhood will be destroyed, but then you won’t have to deal with school and such. You don’t know how to feel about that. You know your friends and family come first but at the same time, you wonder is it worth it? Is it worth trying to save your dad even if he is going to die? He may die sooner if you stay but then all your friends will be stuck, especially Yao. The kid pisses you off more times than not but at the same time, it wouldn’t be fair to indirectly cause his death because you didn’t have the guts to let your father go to save him. You figure it might be worth the risk.

You read the last post as you boot up your laptop. The post discusses what not to end up in a null, void, or dead sessions. It is all really complicated and you really don’t feel like reading that stuff. You continue scrolling the forum, Arthur had color coded the highlights by importance value, you skim some of the other things and you find that you get your own planet which is exciting.

A beep from your computer shows that the computer is operational so you open the package to find, with slight disappointment, that the game itself is rather boring looking and two discs.

You message Francis which disc you’re supposed use.

He messages back to plug in the Client Disc first.

While it’s loading, you message Francis the updates.

He doesn’t respond until the last message you sent stating, **Its done loading**.

**Click begin, I’m in, you’re running out of time and so is Yao.** Francis texts.

Yao messages you. **wat r u waitn 4? the fire is ridikulus. HURRY UP**

This is it. This is where it boils down to. Either way your dad is going to die. But you have a chance to spend more time with him and create something new and awesome, but this world will be destroyed in the process. Can you do that? Can you escape with your friends and let the rest of the world fall apart? And the past session players all state how things have gone so wrong that the chances of succeeding are very limited, so is it even worth trying?

You click **START**.


End file.
